The Stubborn Slave - Lea
by Brooklyn-Midnight-Blue-98
Summary: Sold for money, treated like trash and a feisty personality. That was lea Johnson. Her parents died in a car crash and she didn't have any other family members. Now eighteen, she didn't took everything for granted anymore. When someone miss treated her, she would most likely kill him. And that made lea unsellable.. as a hooker, but she wasn't going to be submissive


The Stubborn Slave – Lea

* * *

hello my lovely unicorns, this is my very first chapter of The Stubborn Slave. it's a One Direction fanfic, but you can also read it if you're not a fan. if you don't like it, don't read. simple as fuck. as you might have seen, english isn't my first language, so if you find any grammar mistakes, i'm sorry. i hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know if you like it :p

* * *

Escaped from the orphan, sold for money, treated like trash and a feisty personality. That was lea Johnson. Her parents died in a car crash and she didn't have any other family members. Now eighteen, she didn't took everything for granted anymore. When someone miss treated her, she would most likely kill him. And that made lea unsellable.

The feisty brownish eyes mixed with black would always be on fire if you judged her. And being rejected over and over again, she came to the slut project. She was still a virgin though. Whenever people touched her with a finger, she would scratch their eyes out. Will zayn malik, the most feared guy and dominant person tame her?

Lea's pov.

'you're up.' The door opens and a huge build guy pulls me out of my jail. 'you better be nice to him. He won't take it easy on you.' Luke, the guy demands. I do not respond and get cold shivers all over my body. All i'm wearing is a tiny dress. For how long i'm wearing that? They say i'm the only girl who hasn't obeyed to zayn malik, or i'm about to be. I've heard of him, but didn't really bother. He and the little gang of his had sluts like they would kill them one a day. I get dragged into a room with ten other girls and stand in the line. I know what this meant. I've been standing here for two years now. I'm the one who has been here the most they say. I stand next to Aubrey. A new girl.

'what is happening now?' she asks shylish. She escaped from the orphan as well, but got caught immediately again. 'you're about to get sold.' I say cruel less. Just sixteen years old is she. Way too young for this. The door opens and two punk guys get in. 'it's a pleasure to have you again mr. Malik and mr. Horan.' Hearing those two names, everyone gets nervous. Except for me. Aubrey swallows and starts to tremble her lips. She's about to cry. 'it's okay.' I mumble and rub her back a tiny bit. 'stand back.' Luke hisses and slaps me with a rope. I hiss in pure bliss and stand back. With furious eyes i glare at mr. Buda. He's the head of this project. 'that's her.' Mr. Malik lays eyes on me. 'i've been talking about her.' A cheeky little smile appears on his face. He steps forward and looks me straight in the eyes. In a distant of only five inches he asks violently 'name, slut?' i bite my tongue and say 'go fuck yourself, bastard.'

Immediately he hits me on my cheekbone. i whine and feel the bruise coming through. 'Lea Johnson. Virgin. Eighteen years old.' Mr. Buda says calmly. 'the feistiest one as you asked.' He asked special for feisty ones? Mr. Malik nods and lays a finger on my chin. When he forces me to look up, i hiss. He's about to pull back when i bite in his finger. With a lot of cursing he steps back. 'you whore!' he squeals. Not a female squeal, but a dark and dangerous one. Mr. Malik approaches me and grabs my hair. I squeal and fall on my knees. 'you're mine.' He whispers it so quietly that i am the only one able to hear. 'how much?' zayn says careless. 'ten thousand.' What? Most girls go away for one thousand. 'make it eleven.' Mr. Malik says. 'for keeping me in touch.' He still has an hold on my hair. With my hands tied together behind my back i am absolutely numb against him. Around me, the girls are all quiet. None of them wants to be picked now. 'behave.' Zayn threatens. I growl and feel the hairs almost screaming for justice. He lets go and helps me get up. Luke unties me and i get placed in a corner. I'm sold. Like meat.

'they're all for less than two thousand. Except Aubrey there. She's a virgin.' Mr. Horan holds gently the facile and wet face from Aubrey. Tears flood down. Mr. Horan studies her eyes and nods satisfied. 'i take her.' Aubrey starts crying and begs 'no, please, sir.' She falls on her knees and starts crying. 'get up!' Luke demands and hits her. Mr. Horan holds Luke's arm and growls 'don't fucking hit MY girl.' i look at mr. Horan slightly confused. He just defended her. Mr. Horan could be the best master she's ever had. Aubrey sobs after and stands up. 'i won't hurt you.' mr. Horan whispers in Aubrey's ear. Luckily enough i can do lip cynic. She stands beside me and cries softly. Aubrey lays her face on my shoulder and cries in my tall brown hair. 'it's fine. He won't hurt you.' but she just keeps sobbing. A few more girls get chosen, while mr. Malik doesn't care that much more. Clearly hurried he gives mr. Buda the money and walks over to the four girls including me.

'go outside. Everyone who runs get killed.' All of them are trembling. 'you think the guys will like them?' mr. Horan asks mr. Malik. 'yeah, but none of them can touch lea. She's all mine.' When the door opens a cold breeze of air makes a few of us flinch together. 'get in the van.' Mr. Malik shouts. Tightly together we sit in the back and are silent. The door locks and the car drives away. From here i've never seen what happened next. Usually my masters would give up and return me to the project. Aubrey hugs me tightly and bites her lip. 'i'm s-scared, lea.' I blink with my eyes and wrap an arm around her. 'don't worry. Mr. Horan isn't the worst guy.' I whisper. My eyes wander to the other two girls. The two of them have blonde hair. Someone likes blondes. One has blue eyes, the other brown. Aubrey has brown hair and bright green eyes. Maybe mr. Horan likes bright eyes. I do not know the two blondes. Maybe they were on the other side of the building. 'what are your names?' i ask. 'i'm summer and this is jojo.' The one with the blue eyes says. 'i'm lea and this is Aubrey.' I say a bit careless. The window between the back and the front seats is closed. 'why are there only four of us if there are five guys?' jojo asks. 'maybe one of us will have two masters.' Aubrey sobs after. The two girls seem okay. After the car ride we get lifted out the car.

Mr. Malik grabs firmly my upper arm. I struggle out his grip and pull. He pulls harder almost breaking my arm. 'didn't i fucking told you to behave?' he growls. 'didn't i fucking told you to fuck off?' i hiss and then it happens. Mr. Malik lets me go and i get a huge slap on my lungs. Hardly breathing i shocke softly while laying on the floor. Mr. Malik carries me inside and rubs my back. Taking short, very short breaths i try not to suffocate. Mr. Malik firmly hits my back and my breaths goes even. I stand safely on my own feet and swallow. Nobody's done that before. Not looking him in the eyes i stand by the girls. 'they're here!' a voice shouts. From upstairs feet run down. Three other lads arrive smiling. 'nice pick. I want the blonde.' The curly haired guy says. Mr. Styles was it? 'BE QUIET!' mr. Malik shouts. He turn to us and says 'this are louis tomlinson, harry styles and liam payne. You call them Mr. or sir.' We nod slow. Still a bit taken back i look away from zayn. 'okay, let's pick one.' Mr. tomlinson says devilish.

I feel like a piece of meat. 'that chick is mine.' Mr. malik says and points at me. 'she's fine mate.' Harry says while winking at me. I shot him a dirty look. 'can i have the blonde with brown eyes?' mr. payne asks smiling. He doesn't seem that evil. 'you have to share with louis.' Mr. horan says simply. 'it's fine. I still have Nadia.' They do not even have a little bit respect for woman. 'what's your name, sweetie?' mr. styles asks to summer. 'm-my name is summer.' Mr. styles grabs softly her hand and holds her. 'you're mine, okay?' she nods softly. Like she can say no. 'c'mon jojo. I'll show you our room.' Mr. tomlinson says and pushes her upstairs. Aubrey still hides half behind me. 'c'mere, Aubrey.' Mr. horan says ordering. Shylish she stands for him. But before i can see what they're about to say or do, mr. malik grabs my arm and drags me to another room. He opens a door and throws me on the bed. My heart starts to race a tiny bit more. He locks the door safely. 'let's see if you're really untouched.' Mr. malik says husky and sits beside me. His hands lift up my tiny dress. Immediately, but slightly hesitating i push him away. Mr. malik groans and grabs both of my wrist. He hovers over me and says threatening 'behave, you slut.' I let out a dark growl and let my eyes flicker. He let my wrists go and he lifts up my dress again. When he's close to my panties i hiss and slap him and the cheek. Maybe i shouldn't have done that.

While i crawl away to the edge of the bed, mr. malik touches his cheek. Then he grabs one of my arms and pulls me roughly to him. I flinch together knowing he would abuse me. His fists punch me on my cheekbone and stomach, but after six times he stops. 'i do not want to do anything. Just to make sure you're a virgin.' He growls. I do not move when he lifts up the dress. Once it's off my body i look hesitating up. The black bra and panties didn't even bother mr. Malik. Almost questioning he traces with his index finger over my scars. But only on my waist, arms and upper legs. Not signs that i had sex. Not moving, mr. malik grabs my waist and turns me on my back. I breathe softly and lay unsure on the bed. Mr. malik wanders his hands over my body almost looking for something. His warm hands touch my shoulder as he takes a look at it. He gently grabs my arm and turns me on my stomach. Since he's not hurting me i obey him. But at the very first sexual move i'll hit him. I get goosebumps when i feel his hands on my back. They wander over my back slow. 'where did you get those?' he asks in a mix between worry and cruel. 'orphan.' I whisper. He doesn't replay and rolls me over again. I face him and do not see any emotion on his face. 'you'll find some clothes in the closet. They're yours.' Is all he says before walking away and locking the door. i swallow and furrow my eyebrows. I stand up and open curiously the closet. A lot of used female clothes are laying in there. Lingerie and toys as a whip are in there as well. I grab some trousers and an oversized shirt. I put them on and sit on the bed. Wondering what i possibility could do in here.

* * *

End Of Part 1

* * *

i hope you liked it and if you don't, well.. don't come back.

i love to know what you think of it, so leave a comment pretty please :p

Brooklyn-Midnight-Blue-98


End file.
